Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171028155414/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171028173430
Things were pretty hectic and out of hand in the other rich place away from Aren-delle not only just one sunny morning but every day morning lately for some reason, and servants were doing their best to stay away from the source of it. There was a good reason for that though, as nothing was safe from one of the same loudmouthed, screaming, confrontational, hotheaded younger royal sister of Aren-delle, Princess Anna's true, real vicious, violent, massive temper tantrums nor her argumentative, belligerent, disagreeable, quarrelsome, aggressive outbursts nor hissy fits. With her parents the same king and former queen/former royal rulers of Aren-delle and their other daughter, twenty one year old Snow Queen Elsa the older royal sister of Aren-delle already gone now, the same eighteen year old ordinary Norwegian, European strawberry blonde haired princess the same younger royal sister of Aren-delle was still always used to getting anything/everything she wants whenever she asked without her sister, Elsa around nor even without her parents too but after all the worst mistreatment she has gotten from anybody who openly does and says anything/everything to show nothing but favoritism towards her sister, Elsa equally for many reasons, all because of her ice magic powers, her looks, her hot beauty, her loveliness, her prettiness, her personal, emotional sensitivities, her personality, even her introversion, her graceful, princess-y/queenly, proper ladylike manners, not only just her former princess status but also her current queen status, was easier to get along with better than with Anna and to easily feel worse for. With all of her true memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident finally back at last, Anna mentally broke down in tears of not sadness but absolute pure anger, fury, rage, hatred and disgust significantly. There was just one main big problem: Anna couldn't easily move on to a better future nor put it all behind her in the past at all ever since she finally found out Grand Pabbie was the one who was actually responsbile for removing of her true memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident at last back when Anna herself was only just five while Elsa was eight even though neither of her parents nor her sister, Elsa were around anymore at all ever since Elsa was put to sleep until they lost all of her true memories of Anna being her sister as punishment for failing to be straight with Anna about the removal of her true memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident. As soon as Anna and Elsa found out first their parents left Aren-delle but unfortunately couldn't easily make it back home to Aren-delle alive at all and Grand Pabbie was the one who removed all of her true, real, old memories of Elsa's ice magic powers without her parents nor her sister, Elsa nor Grand Pabbie himself around until Elsa was also finally put to sleep alongside everybody else from Aren-delle at last as punishment for failing to be straight with Anna about the early childhood accident for the last, final time, Anna's whole entire newer, more different, more unusual, brattier, more aggressive nature seemed to take over full force, though none could tell if it was out of anger for Grand Pabbie taking all of her true, real, old memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident since she was only just five while Elsa was eight back then (which was something her parents, her sister, Elsa and Grand Pabbie unfortunately had to do in order to save Anna from being dead and getting accidentally injured by Elsa again, protect Elsa from any real magic haters and fearers from the outside world and protect Anna from Elsa's ice magic powers even without saying anything to Anna about magic) or disappointment because Elsa the same big older sister she loved, looked up to, wanted nothing more than to remain close and never ever even gave up on was no longer around anymore at all, either way, Anna seemed to be nothing but constantly beyond madder, angrier, more furious and more indignant, and even the biggest issues could set off another real, massive tantrum. One brave servant walked up towards Anna's bedroom once the sounds of the younger royal sister's frustration died down which it wasn't easy but was rather tough. Anna sighed as she took a deep breath in anger until she huffed angrily, sitting up so she could glare at the thought of Elsa herself and anybody else who always takes Elsa's side over Anna's against Anna every time Elsa and Anna don't get along too. Slowly, the female servant came to check on Anna and knocked the door before she opened the door and peeked inside as Anna laid on her soft, luxurious bed, having tired herself up from wrecking her room out of anger… again but she still angrily gripped on her bed in disgust. “Princess Anna? Is there something wrong?” The servant asked nicely in a polite tone of voice, staying safely behind the door in case Anna lashed out again. “No, it's not. Everything isn't alright! None of your business! Leave me alone! Just get out!" The upset younger sister of Aren-delle glared and shouted at the female servant in a rather rude, demanding tone. "Okay, okay! Calm down! There's no need to shout nor yell. I'm just asking! Are you sure? You just said everything isn't alright, didn't you? Now, Anna, telling people to get out is not very nice nor polite, Anna. Did you get all of your true memories of your sister's ice magic powers and the accident? The same true memories of your sister's ice magic powers and the accident got removed by Grand Pabbie when you were five?" The servant, now more curious than frightened, opened the door and walked in, approaching Anna slowly. “They told me you really got all of your true memories of your sister's special ice magic powers and the accident back already. Plus, they said that Elsa was the reason your parents ruined your childhood, neglected you and have no time to deal with you. That's why you've been acting and behaving like this lately…. is it not?” “Okay, so I got the true memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the accident, right? Since my parents focused on Elsa away from me, I thought maybe I could get out of Aren-delle and make some other friends while my parents spent more time with my sisters than me but I couldn't do it anyway, not as long as Elsa's there in Aren-delle and what is important is Elsa. So, for years, I was curious about why Elsa and I aren't best buddies anymore and I was there for her. My parents were supposed to be focusing on me too.” The servant didn't back away slightly as she just stood there and carefully listened to Anna's loud rants closely as possible. “But no, instead, they just had to focus on Elsa more anyway which was why they were unable to focus on me too! Because of her, neither of them had time to deal with me! That’s not fair that Elsa's always focused on by my parents! Everything's always all about Elsa! The problem is that I won’t get to try to leave Aren-delle either!” Anna shouted, shrieked, and screamed in rage until she angrily kicked the dresser violently, which then she promptly regretted as her leg hurt really bad so she yelled in pain. “OW OW OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! STUPID DRESSER!” "Anna, the dresser didn't do anything wrong to you, did it? There's no use blaming the dresser, is there? You just kicked the dresser! You see, Anna? That's what happens if you don't calm down nor control your temper, anger, fury, rage nor any of your bad, negative emotions or keep throwing fits like that! I know how you feel about protections, rules and restrictions, Anna and I'm sorry if they always bother you the most but we still have to have rules and restrictions to keep you out of trouble and danger and all the children have to have safeties, child proofs and protections and that still has to include you too! You should be thankful for that even it isn't easy for you to do that yourself! You should be thankful for what you have right now! Nobody unfortunately always gets everything they want nor gets their own way all the time at all, not even your own sister, Elsa always get her way all the time either! Holding a grudge isn't going to easily change your past for the better at all but it'll ruin your future or worse if you don't let go of the grudges against your family, then God won't forgive you if you keep holding grudges against your family including Elsa. You have better manners than this, don't you? You have a better attitude than this, don't you? You know how to stay positive no matter what, don't you? You're more optimistic than that, aren't you?! You're better than this, aren't you?! Understand?" The servant said as she was trying her best to get Anna to easily understand about why it was just how the real world reality really works and the way it is since Anna was eighteen now and wasn't a five year old little kid at all anymore but Anna still angrily refused to have any of it at all because she was too upset and mad to listen to any reasons nor anybody else ever since she was taking removal of her true memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident rather far much worse than Elsa going against her wish to marry Prince Hans the Southern Isles during Elsa's coronation day before the eternal winter accident/incident until Hans turned out to be the rather prince charmless during the eternal winter accident/incident.